The present invention relates to a bulk container for storing, shipping, and dispensing fluids, such as malt beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beer keg and to methods of assembling, filling, disassembling, returning, reusing, and/or recycling beer kegs and like bulk containers.
Conventional beer kegs are of sturdy welded stainless steel construction. As an example, the standard keg used by most North American breweries is a so-called half barrel, also known as a full size keg, and holds about 15.5 gallons (58.7 liters) of beer. So-called quarter barrels, or quarter kegs, are also commonly used and hold about 7.5 gallons (28.4 liters) of beer. These stainless steel kegs are expensive to manufacture, and significant costs are incurred in connection with returning empty kegs for reuse due to their relatively heavy weight and bulk size. Significant expenses are also incurred with respect to cleaning and sterilizing the returned kegs. Further, shipping costs are particularly expensive in connection with kegs requiring round-trip intercontinental shipment, which typically involves transportation of the kegs in standard forty-foot ocean containers.
In an attempt to overcome at least some of the above referenced drawbacks, kegs and like containers have been manufactured using alternate materials and construction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,595 issued to Reynolds; 3,952,904 issued to Verlinden; 5,897,016 issued to Wheaton; 6,666,358 B1 issued to Field; 5,129,534 issued to Dunn; 5,984,132 issued to Dinouard; and 4,531,656 and 4,491,247 issued to Nitchman et al. disclose beer kegs made of rigid plastic and/or composite materials. So-called “bag-in-a-box” containers for beer are disclosed by DE 10306567 A1 of Klaus and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,075 issued to Riley and 4,690,299 issued to Cannon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,240 issued to Campbell, Jr.; 4,771,917 issued to Heaps, Jr. et al.; 5,749,489 issued to Benner et al.; and 5,069,359 disclose bag-in-a-box containers for use with other liquids and pastes. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,135 issued to Pleet; 6,170,715 B1 issued to Evans; and 5,433,346 issued to Howe disclose containers particularly adapted to dispense beverages.
Although the kegs and like containers disclosed in the above referenced patents may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there remains a need for a container, or keg, that can be used to contain beer or like fluid and that is inexpensive to manufacture, assemble, and ship. If reuse and/or recycling of the container/keg are contemplated, the container/keg should be able to be configured in a knockdown configuration capable of being returned in a compact condition. In addition, the container/keg should be of a construction that prevents loss of quality of the contained fluid or malt beverage in the event the fluid or beverage is stored therein for extended periods of time, such as typically required in intercontinental shipment.